Luna
Luna & Zak: The Series is an American animated television series produced by Universal Television Animation and developed by Shannon Tindle and Sue Mondt for Universal Kids. The series is based on the 2015 film Luna & Zak and uses flash animation. The first season, consisting of 13 episodes, premiered on December 16, 2017, on Universal Kids in the United States. In October 2017, ahead of the series premiere, the series was renewed for a second season. Sofía Vergara, Patrick Warburton, Nolan North, Mark Dindal, Thomas F. Wilson, Eric Bauza, and John DiMaggio reprise their voice-acting roles from the film, while Anne Hathaway, Josh Gad, Dan Fogler, Jonah Hill, and John Cleese are replaced by Jessica DiCicco, Keith Ferguson, Mick Wingert, Zack Pearlman, and Michael Gough. Plot Coming soon! Characters Main *Luna McPherson (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is the 18-year-old daughter of Abby and Ed McPherson. She is best friends with her partner Zak Douglas, and the duo like to go on adventures through virtual reality depicting video games. *Zak Douglas (voiced by Keith Ferguson) is the son of Stanley and Lynda Douglas and is Luna's best friend and partner. *A.C.E. (voiced by Mick Wingert) is a robot who is friends with Luna and Zak. *Billy Bob Hunter (voiced by Zack Pearlman) is one of Luna and Zak's friends. *Abby McPherson (voiced by Sofía Vergara) is Luna's overprotective mother and Ed's wife who works for the Virtual Reality Center. *Ed McPherson (voiced by Michael Gough) is Luna's father and Abby's husband. Recurring *Lurk (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) is Luna and Zak's arch-nemesis who wants to get revenge on the duo. *Slim (voiced by Patrick Warburton) is an awkward robotic alien in the space world. *Clunker (voiced by Nolan North) is Slim's advisor. *Tommy (voiced by Mark Dindal) is a dim-witted robotic alien who believes Luna and Zak are not evil. *Marvin (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is one of Zak's friends. *Marcus (voiced by Josh Keaton) is Marvin's younger brother who is friends with Zak. *Lenny (voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) is a VRC member. *Coob (voiced by Eric Bauza) is a crazy chipmunk who often annoys anyone. *Duncan (voiced by John DiMaggio) is a salesman who owns a store. *Stanley Douglas (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) is the father of Zak. *Lynda Douglas (voiced by Jill Talley) is the mother of Zak. *Wendy Smith (voiced by Nika Futterman) is Luna's next-door neighbor. *Brad (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) is Zak's cousin who is better at video games. *Oscar (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Liz (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Evan (voiced by Steve Blum) Production In July 2016, Universal announced that the series was in development, set to premiere on a then-unknown channel. The rest of the details were announced on July 14, 2017, with Universal confirming that it would premiere on Universal Kids. Episodes Coming soon! Broadcast Coming soon! Home media Universal Pictures Home Entertainment released the first DVD volume in United States containing episodes 1-6 on September 4, 2018, under the name "When Games Go Crazy". Gallery Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Television series Category:Television series by Universal Studios Category:2010s Category:2017 Category:Luna & Zak Category:Luna & Zak: The Series Category:Universal Animation Studios television series